1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a keyboard device, and more especially, to a keyboard device with a slim structure and good operation feeling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A keyboard device is one of the indispensable input devices, which is applied for a notebook computer for inputting characters, symbols or numerals. The notebook computer has the trend toward compactness, slimness, and lightness, so that the keyboard of the notebook computer is required to be slimmer. An evaluating mechanism, such as a rubber dome or a scissor structure, is disposed between a sheet and a keycap of the conventional keyboard and is for recovering the keycap after being pressed and then released. However, there is a reserved height of a thickness of the conventional keycap and the evaluating mechanism (such as the rubber dome or the scissor structure). It is necessary to reserve more mechanical space for the increased height of the keyboard device, resulting in constraint on an appearance and a dimension of the notebook computer and the development of a slim type notebook computer. In addition, it is necessary to reserve a gap for the conventional keycap with the rubber dome or the scissor structure for preventing the evaluating keycap being stuck, so that external dust or water might easily get into the keyboard device and it significantly affects dustproof and waterproof functions.